


Lonely Soldiers, New Cadet

by Curious_Dollita



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Dollita/pseuds/Curious_Dollita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well your new to the Surey Corps and honestly. Your a bit of a pervert. Yoi have your eye out for a lot of people here, especially your superiors. Let's see what happens when you get a little nosy and sart asking questions about these soldiers love lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Heloooo~ this is Author-chan! This series will be mostly smut. Telling you right now! If you don't like. Don't read. Have fuuuuun~  
> Fufu

You stood with a bored expression in the crowd of new recruits. Your mother had sent you to the military not so long ago. You were about twelve when you joined as a trainee, now your about fifteen. You smirked when You saw the commanding officer walk up and introduce himself. 'Hm... He's pretty hot. 'You chuckled and leaned to the side. You are secretly a huge closet pervert. Even as you watched this tall handsome man a soft heat grew in between your legs. You bit down on your lip and looked around. There were various other people who looked rather... Attractive. There was a short redheaded girl, a short raven haired man and various others. You looked in the crowd and saw some cute boys as well as girls. 'This is gonna be fun.' Youthought. 

~~time skip~~

You sauntered sown the halls to your room on the girls side of the dorms. You had to share a dorm with three other girls which was sometimes a pain but as long as they weren't rowdy or weird then you were fine. You looked around and saw their bags on top of their beds and you plopped yours on your bed. You unzipped your bag and dug to the bottom of it looking around before pulling them out. It was a few obscene magazines, and some feminine products. Thank god you had a dresser of your own! You put them at the very bottom and placed some folded clothes over them for good measure. You'd finished placing the rest of the little amounts of clothes you had away and shut your drawers. 

"Ok..." You said to yourself. Before yawning. "It's still early. I'm going to take a nap. "You plopped on the bed and slid off your suitcase and placed it under your bed. Then you slid off your boots. You climbed under the covers and started stripping. You stripped down to your underwear and snuggled up into the blanket falling into a deep sleep. 

~~time skip~~

You heard the creaking of the door and the sounds of girly voices. You peeked open your eyes and saw three figures walk in. These must be your roommates. You adjusted yourself so you could get a better look at them. One had medium length brown hair with freckles, while another had her brown hair in a ponytail. The last one who came in was actually very short and had blonde hair tied back. You didn't feel like being bothered with them right now so you just went back to sleep. 

~~yet another time skip~~

You woke up the next morning and watched the others girls get dressed in the mirror on the wall before dressing yourself. You left and started on your chores for the day. 

You were in the middle of workin on the horse stables when Hange called you over. 

"_____! Hey!" She smiled at you. 

"Hey Hange. What's up?"You smiled at her. 

"Well I'm about to leave I need to get these documents to Erwin's ASAP! So I was wondering if you could take them up for me?" She smiled hopefully. 

"Of course Hange. "You smiled and took the documents she had been clutching and sped off to his office. You honestly were really eager to meet Erwin... Alone~. So as you stepped onto the Second floor where he would no doubt be, you unbuttoned the first two buttons of your shirt, adjusted your bra and maneuvere gear to make sure your cleavage was good and obvious before knocking on his door. 

"State your name and business. "He said strongly from the other side. 

"____! I have some papers from Hange!" You said forgetting your hair. So you yanked out your rubber band your hair coming down and framing your fave nicely. 

"Come in. "He said. You pushed open the wooden door and peeked inside with an innocent face. You walked in and closer the door. He was focused on his paperwork in front of him which annoyed you. 

"Commander. "You were clutching the documents to your chest like Hange did earlier. 

"Oh yes I'm sorry. "He stopped writing and looked up at you. "What did you need to give me?" He smiled softly. 

"These. "You leaned down and placed the papers in his hands. He smiled and took them but he tried his damnedest to look at you instead of your round full breasts that were now protruding from your shirt. "Commander. "You smiled sitting down in one of his chairs. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Are you single?" You say leaning on the desk in front of the tall man who couldn't resist staring at your breasts bit finally looked up at you when yo asked that question.


	2. Erwin

Erwin thought for a moment before replying.

"No time. I have a lot of people I must command and I can't be distracted like that. "

"Well. What about... And friend. With benefits? Or in your case..." You stood up and walked to his side leaning on the desk. "A cadet. "He took in your body from the slight curve of your breasts to you tiny waist then to your hips. He cleared his throat and looked at you.

"Are you trying to imply something cadet?" He said slowly trying to focus on your eyes.

"Yes I am commander. "You said sitting yourself on his desk and tugging on his tie. "I would really like to test out how deep into flesh your sword can really go. "You smirked as you whispered in his ear. With that he pushed you onto his desk roughly and kissed you. He licked your neck and sucked it gently not wanting to leave a visible hickey. Erwin let out a growl as he pushed all of his work on the ground and started taking off your harness then your shirt. He then started fondling your breasts. He licked and sucked on your breasts nipping at the soft buds.The tall blonde looked down at you and started removing his pants. 

"Mmm commander so soon?~. "You teased. He didn't answer just started unbuttoning your pants. He kissed your soft folds and pulled them apart revealing your pink little pussy. He licked around your clitoris until he came back to it and sucked it. You arched your back and held in a loud lewd moan. 

"Of course. If we were in my private quarters I would take my time but what if someone were to walk in on us. "The blue eyed devil smirked and began darting his tongue in and out of your whole as well as fingering you. He smiled and started loosening his bolo tie. "Quite scandalous if I do say myself. "He said and pulled his large stiff member from his pants. "You ready for this cadet. "And you nodded.

"You bet I am. "Before you could even say am he was already inside of you and boy was he deep! Your toes curled and you moaned. He groaned softly and put his hand over your mouth. Without warning he began thrusting in and out of you. Let's be honest the man had a lot of girth and it felt as though he was tearing you in half with each thrust. "Mmmm!" Your cries were muffled by his large hand. While his right hand was busy with covering your mouth the other one picked up your hips and thruster into you harder. "Mmmnn!!!" You moaned in pleasure and jerked your hips up to meet his. He smirked held your waist to his. He banged into you again hitting your g-spot with his large thick cock. "Commander!" You moaned as you shot your hot juices on his large cock. He moaned and pulled from you. He stroked his cock trying to cum and finally came shooting his thick white cum on your face and chest. You panted and smirked. You licked his cum from your lips and swallowed it. "Oh commander look at the mess you've made. "You chucked sitting up.

"It's your fault. "He kissed you softly and sat up. "Here. "He said handing you a napkin.

First you started off by pulling your pants that were around your ankles back over your plump butt and to your waist. You wiped the thick white semen from your cleavage and hair and helped Erwin clean up the mess you two made. "Damn it Erwin. In my hair really?" You pouted. He simply smirked and went to open a window to get the smell of sweat and sex out of the room. After you had done that heard a few knocks at the door. You wobbled to the door opened it. On the other side is Levi. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose at the smell. He shook his head as he walked by you.

"Tch...Gross..." He said. You rolled your eyes and walked pass him.

After a while you made your way back to your room. Krista and Ymir were there when you got back. You flipped on your bed exhausted.

"Oh hi ____!" Krista Said cutely and you smiled at her.

"Hey there~. "


	3. Ymir & Krista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian threesome ahead

You smirked as the young blonde girl made her way over to you with those magnificent straps making her breasts seem bigger. You sat up still disheveled from your earlier... Activities so your breasts were still visible, and ready for the taking.

"O-Oh... _____ your shirts unbuttoned..." She said blushing softly. You nodded.

"Yeah I was going to get undressed soon what about you?" You smirked at her.

"Take a shower. We had a lot of horse training this afternoon and my thighs are killing me!" She groaned and rubbed them.

"Ohh... I have something that might work for that. "You chuckled and walked to your dresser.

"Hm? Really? What is it?" You held up a bottle which had the label ripped off of it. It held a goldfish liquid inside.

"Oils. They should make the skin on your thighs more bearable. "You lied. In truth the bottle you were holding was full of an aphrodisiac." Wanna try it?" By now Ymir was even looking at you two curiously.

"Oh sure! Anything to make the pain stop!" She chuckled slightly.

"Good. Now lay down and take off your pants. "You stated simply.

"Uh... What. "She blushed and her already big eyes widened.

"I have to rub it on you so just take them off what do you think I am a pervert?"

'Yes. Yes I am.' You thought to yourself.

"Plus were both girls right?" You smiled. She nodded and sat down on your bed reluctantly pulling off her harness then her pants. You smirked and squirted the warm liquid in your palm and began rubbing it together. You rubbed it on her soft warm thighs and she blushed. You rubbed her up close to her panties and used your thumb to rub her a little. She moaned and squirmed on the bed. The aphrodisiac was starting to kick in. You pulled down her panties and tossed them to the ground. Ymir's eyes were on you two and she gulped starting to rub her vagina through her pants. Krista moaned as you rubbed the oil on her shaved pussy making her blush. She moaned loudly and arched her back drool escaping her mouth. You slid off her green shirt and her pink nipples instantly perked up at the coldness. You smirked and squirted some oil on her soft breasts and began rubbing them softly. She moaned and you got up on top of her chest and placed your pussy in front of her face and ran your hands through her hair.

"Lick it. "You smirked and she did. She licked your clit over and over stimulating your sweet pussy as you dripped your juices into her mouth. You rode her face and felt yourself cumming. Your pussy dripped inside of her mouth then with another lick you basically exploded with warm liquids into her mouth forcing her to swallow every drop. She groaned and panted once your folds left her sweet lips. You laid back and reached into the dresser again catching a glimpse of Ymir. "Hm someone feels left out. "You chuckled pulling two strapon dildos from your drawer. You strapped one to yourself and tossed the other to Ymir. "Why don't you join instead of just fingering yourself. Ymir reluctantly removed her pants showing her dripping wet panties. "Why don't you go sit next to Krista~. "You smirked. "I'll do you both. "

"Sure~. "Ymir smirked and walked to were the smaller blonde girl was. She put on her strapon and laid next to her. You got on your knees and started licking Ymirs pussy. You grabbed some oil and rubbed it on both of their shaved bodies and began thrusting into Krista. She arched her back and moaned.

"Damn im barely in you. Your so tight..." You groaned fingering yourself. Ymir lifted up her backside and pushed into her from there so now she was sloppily moaning and sliding on and off of the dildos with her slippery lower half. She, after awhile began bouncing her hips with yours in rhythm. Her oiled silky breasts bounced against yours as you and Ymir picked up the pace. You reached around to where Ymir was and rubbed her clit. You three carried on like this until Krista came. You saw the opportunity and pulled from Krista making her squirt out thick clear liquid all over the bed.

You yanked the petite blond out of Ymir making her shiver and made her sit on your face. You swear this girl was like magic. Not only was she still squirting her delectable pussy juices when you made her sit on your face but she tasted amazing. You gulped down every drop then began licking again. You buried your face in nose deep into her pussy and licked the inside of her warm hot walls. She moaned and arched her back her succulent breasts bouncing. Ymir came up behind her and you spread Krista's ass cheeks for her. You showed her her cute little whole and Ymir stuck it in. Krista tried not to scream in pure pleasure but she couldn't. Ymir pushed deep into her ass and squeezed her breasts. She tweaked and bit them making the small girl gasped.

You still wanted to taste more of this tiny tasty girl so you pulled your tongue from her hot warm depths and licked her clitoris. She moaned out loud and shot warm hot liquid into your mouth filling you up. You drank her warm liquids and moaned letting her go. She panted and so did Ymir who was still trying to get off. So you decided to help her. You went to her and pushed your dildo into her slowly. She let out a cry but one of pleasure. You started to pump her and she moaned out. Finally she came as well arching her back her round breasts bouncing slightly. You panted and smirked pulling from her.

"Heh. We should probably clean up. "

"Hey... My thighs don't hurt anymore!" Krista smiled.

"I told you it worked~. "


	4. Next chapter soon

So I'm getting a new phone and don't want a bunch of smut cluttering it when I turn it in. So tomorrow or the day after I should have an update. So be patient my sweet perverts~<3


	5. Levi Arckerman~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... UPDATE! I hope you like it!

Lonely soldiers

The next day you woke up showered with the other girls and made your way to breakfast. You looked around at everyone and now that Erwin addressed the cadets. 

You looked around and your eyes landed on Levi. He looked annoyed as usual but when his eyes locked with yours he glared. 

"Dang what's short stacks problem. "You said under your breath. Eren's attention turned to and he shrugged. 

"Don't know. Did you do anything to piss him off?" You shook your head feeling a bit down. "Well whatever happened will probably blow over then. "He smiled and placed his hand on your tentatively. 

"Well thanks Eren. "You smiled. He nodded a blush dusting his cheeks as he withdrew his hand. 

After breakfast you all began to do your work. You were washing the dishes with Eren making light conversation. Suddenly he said something that caught you off guard. 

"Do you want to go to the inner wall with me. "He said just above a whisper. 

"Huh?" You asked. 

"Do you want to go to the inner wall with me. You know like on our off day?" 

"Like as a date?" You asked with a teasing smile. 

"No! No! No! Like for fun! No I mean like friends!" He said his whole face going a startling red. You burst out laughing as you watched the boy ramble on. 

"Oh man your so red!" You laughed and he bit his lip going back to washing the last plate. "Oh I'm sorry Eren. "You put your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He put his hand over his cheek and looked at you. "Of course I'll do stupid. "His eyes widened happily. 

"Really!" You took the last plate from his hands and dried it. 

"Really. "You placed the plate in the cabinet and waved to him. 

-later on-

You bumped into Levi on the way to Hanji's office. He grabbed your arm harshly and you looked down at him. 

"Hey let go. "You glared at him. 

"No. You were supposed to report to my office a long time ago. "He hissed. 

"Well I have to take these to Hanji so-"

"No you don't. She'll pick it up from my office so go. "You pouted and walked to his office. You sat in the chair in front of his desk as he closed the door. As you sat down in the chair Levi tensed up as he noticed your shirt was unbuttoned making your cleavage ridiculously visible. He was about to comment about it when he saw the door fly open. 

"_______! Where have you been! I told you I needed these!"

"And I told Levi I needed to get them to you but he insisted I come to his office and let you pick them up. Hanji frowned at Levi and was about to leave when he stopped her. 

"Hanji wait I need to talk to you. Cadet go bring me some tea. "You rolled your eyes and left your seat going to get tea for the short man. As the tea poured into the cup you poured in a generous amount of clear liquid that swirled smelled amazing in the black tea. 

-back to Levi-

"Honestly. I have no idea why she pisses me off so much! I barely talk to her! Yet I just want to punch her!" He growled from frustration. 

"Well. Do you have a crush on her?" Hanji said wiggling her brows. Levi lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course not!" He blushed and looked down. 

"Ohh! Shortie has a crush on _____!" 

"No I don't! She's a cadet! That's sick!" He hissed. 

"Ahem. "You said as you stood in the doorway of his office. Levi shooed away the giddy Hanji who closed the door. You sat the tray of tea down and he thanked you. 

"Now cadet. "He started off as he drank a sip of the tea. You smirked subtly and crossed your legs. "I have some concerns about your relationships with other cadets and some of your superiors. "He said. 

"Yes what's that? Captain?" You uncrossed your legs and leaned on the table your arms under your breasts making them seem larger than before. Levi's eyes wandered down to your cleavage and he took another long sip of his drink. His eyes seemed foggy and he pinched his nose. 

"I wanted to say how I find it inappropriate... Nhg how..." His cheeks seemed to grow redder with each word. 

"How what? "You smirked at the short man.   
He shakily took another sip of tea and leaned back loosening his cravat. 

"Is it hot in here to you?" He questioned his gaze wandering over you. 

"Not at all sir. Maybe your sick. "You said standing up. "Should I get you some medicine?" You asked standing up and walking to his side of the desk. You leaned on it and spread your legs slightly. "Let me check you temperature. "You said leaning close to him and placing your hand on his forehead. He was in a complete hormonal daze by now. His hand outstretched and reached for your hips and you smacked him away. "Tsk tsk tsk Levi. I thought you had more control than that. "He frowned at this and god his glare in this state made you wet. Knowing he wanted you made you keep it away from him more. "Here just finish your tea and keep talking to me captain~. "You said the last word in his ear. Your hot breath tingled against his soft skin and he grunted ever so softly before you pulled back. "here ya go. "You smirked and placed the tea cup in his hand. He frowned and looked up at you biting his lip before he placed glass between his soft pink lips and tipped it backwards letting the warm liquid roam through his body and heat him up. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he came to a finish. Some tea slid down from the corner of his mouth and dropped into his shirt. Finally he looked back up at you. The drug had finally taken full effect and the look he gave you made you shudder with desire. His lips were wet and pink, coated with tea, his usually intense stare was replaced with the passionate gaze of a hungry lion sizing up his prey, and his once pale cheeks were a ruby red. To make things better you noticed a very sizable tent in his pants. "Was it tasty?" You smiled leaning down to his face. 

"Why don't you taste it yourself. "He teased. You smiled and took the bate leaning down to his face you slid your tongue across his lips. Then down to his cheekbone, your tongue lingered there until you felt a firm hand on the back of your head. You chuckled, vibrating his skin this made him tense up yet you continued licking down to his neck while his hands explored your body. You groaned and shivered licking down to his collar bone. Levi bit his lip hiding his moans and pushed you back onto his desk. 

"L-Levi..." You blushed as you felt how strong this man really was. He stood up before you and hovered over you for a second staring into your eyes. You were mesmerized by them for a moment until you felt something rubbing the fabric just outside of your vagina. You moaned and arched your back. He smirked and sat back in his chair. 

"Take off your pants. "He said with a strained voice. You obeyed and took off your harness as well as your pants. Levi's hands roamed your thighs and he licked his lips. He finally ripped off your panties and pulled your legs up over his shoulders. You blushed as he licked your clitoris. "Haa!" You moaned and leaned your head back. Almost on cue Levi tugged off his cravat, balled it up and stuffed it in your mouth then went back to licking. You smiled and shivered as Levi played with your sensitive bud. Your eyes almost rolled back when he stuffed three fingers into your whole while he licked and spread them out. Your eyes bulged and you moaned louder. Finally as you were about to reach your climax he stops. "Hmmm!" You glare and him and he takes his thumb and starts rubbing your clit while he fingered your insides. 

"I want to watch you as you cum. "He hissed picking up the pace. Your face contorted leaving you a moaning dripping mess in his hands. Finally your body shot the hot liquid fluids onto his fingers. He brought the fingers to his lips and licked it softly then he smirked at you. 

"No, I want you to taste yourself. "He said ripping the cloth from your mouth and shoving his fingers deep into your throat. You immediately gagged and tried to suck on them. Levi smirked a sadistic smile while you cleaned off his fingers. Finally he yanked his fingers from your mouth and licked his fingers then he hungrily kissed your mouth. He then started unbuttoning your pants and you saw the tent in his underwear grow now given its new freedom then his member popped out. Throbbing and hard. You felt him take it and rub circles around your pussy teasingly before you groped at his shirt. 

"Please t-take it off. "Your cheeks red from so much teasing. There was that sadistic smile again. He grabbed a handful of your hair and shoved you onto the floor. Your weak legs could barely hold you up so you sat on all fours while he stroked his member. 

"You want my shirt off?" You nodded. "You want my cock?" You nodded again. "Then beg. "He said startling you. 

"P-Please Levi." 

"Call me master. ". You gulped and started again. 

"Please master take off your shirt. "He made a sign that meant keep going. "Please I want to feel your muscles heichou I want to...." As you droned on begging for him he reached in the drawer of his desk and pulled out a riding crop. 

"I said beg!" He took the riding crop and smacked your ass harshly. You yippee and looked up at the man continuing to bed. "Louder!" He said hitting your butt over and over making your body quiver. Finally he put down the riding crop and slid off his shirt. He was ripped! His body was so hot and he looked incredibly sexy looming over you like that. He smirked and picked you up placing you back on his desk. Your hands roamed all over his solid muscles. "You like what you see~. "He said. You nodded and gulped. Suddenly you were face down as Levi panted in your ear. He took the cravat and put it in your mouth and pulled both ends up to meet his hands. Levi smirked and pushed his long hard cock deep into your body. Your screams were muffled by the cloth but still audible. Levi was so much stronger than Erwin!" Your pussy throbbed as Levi pounded you. Finally as he slammed into you he hit your spot making you shudder and cum all over his cock. He moaned and continued thrusting into you. Then he pulled out and slid his cock on your back shooting his hot sperm all over you. You both fell together panting and heaving. 

"So Heichou. What were you saying about my relationships with the people here?",

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm trying to give it a bit of a story not just pure


	6. Side bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i totally forgot I had another Levi X reader so... Here's another one! I mean who dosent like short stack!

You were relatively new to the survey corps and were pretty good at what you do, (besides fucking people) but there was one problem. You hated that short little midget who was your superior. Lance Corporal Levi. Or Corporal Shortie. As you called him to his face, which often ended up with you doing extra laps or more push-ups but you didn't care you didn't like the guy. Like at all. You don't know why but he just grinds your gears. 

Well today was training with, you guessed it! Corporal Shortie. Now as you walked lackadaisically towards the training grounds, where you were late by about five or ten minuets. 

"Well look who the fuck decided to show up. " He said at you and you rolled your eyes walking past him. But unfortunately for you he grabbed your arm. "Cadet. Why are you late. "He growled. 

"Oh I was just masturbating at the thought of getting to work with you Corporal shortie. "Which wasn't entirely true. You were masturbating. You smirked and yanked your arm from his vice grip and stumbling back with the rest of the cadets. You glared at him and made you way back to your place in line. He glared at you and began his speech. After that he sent us each off. Except you. "Ugh!" You said in frustration as you adjusted your gas tanks. "Fuck!"

"Cadet ______! What seems to be the problem. "He hissed. 

"Their not fucking working!" You said to him. 

"Whatever just go switch for a new one I'm not in the mood to argue with you. "He said turning around and walking away. You glared after the shorter man and started walking away. 

-time skip-

After mouthing off to Levi again you this time were forced to clean his office. 

"Oi cadet. Make me some tea. "He said to you in his usual tone of voice. You dropped the broom you had rather loudly. You left the room accidentally bumping into Hanji. 

"Oh sorry Hanji!" You said feeling bad. She waved you off. 

"Oh it's ok ___! "Levi glared at Hanji. "W-What?" She said feeling uncomfortable. 

"Why is she so damn polite to everyone but me!" He says crossing his arms annoyed. 

"Well. "Hanji started as she sat down. "You ever think she could have a crush on you?" She smirked wiggling her eyebrows leaning on his desk. 

"That's stupid. I shouldn't have asked for your opinion shitty glasses. "He frowned his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. 

"Aww looks like you like her to shortie~. "She cooed. 

"No I don't shut the fuck up!" He stood up slamming his hands on his desk. He looked up the color draining from his face when he saw you. Hanji covered her mouth to stop laughter and walked out. 

"Ugh..." He sat back down and you closed the door. 

"Oh well you look more pissed than usual corporal pain in my ass. "He glared down at his paper and thought about what Hanji said. 

"Hm. Cadet. Do you have a crush on me?" He asked and suddenly he felt a hot liquid in his lap. "AHH! Damn it ____! Why'd you pour my tea on me!" He hissed wiping at his pants. You chuckled and leaned on the desk. "What's so damn funny?!" He yelled at you. 

"It looks like you pissed yourself!" You laughed pointing at him. He growled and pushed you onto the desk. He basically knocked all of his items that were on the desk onto the floor. 

"Why the fuck are you such a bitch!" You couldn't really concentrate because on his words. Mostly because of a few things. One of the facts is that his hips were placed firmly between your legs, another was that your hands were placed above your head to keep you still on the desk, another was that your shirt had unbuttoned itself in the fight which had not only your cleavage but a lot of your bra showing. The harnesses around your breasts only made it more noticeable. But lastly was the part that corporals lips were right there. Directly above yours and you couldn't take it anymore. You leaned up and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock and but he continued kissing you. "So you do like me huh brat. "

"Never said I didn't. It's just fun to piss you off. "He growled and rubbed his crotch onto yours. You felt hot between your legs and moaned. He reached down and groped your breast tightly. "Ah! L-Levi!" You moaned and looked him into his dark eyes. You smirked. "Is it really ok to fuck your cadet?" The man shrugged and walked around to his desk.  
"Maybe I shouldn't then. "  
"No wait! She called out please... Fuck me. "Levi smirked.  
"I knew it. "He unbuttoned his pants and his cock flopped out slapping you in the face. "Then suck my cock. "He said. You smirked and took the cock in your mouth and began to suck in. It was covered in precum which tasted salty but regardless you deepthroated him and rubbed your clit all the same. His balls slapped against his forehead making you moan. You reached up with your hand and started to rub his sack making him moan. In a few minutes he came, filling up your mouth. You grabbed his hips and drank as much as you could but some spilled out. 

While Levi recovered you hoped on the other side of the desk and pinned him down. He growled from embarrassment and his cock got hard once again. He dragged it against your pussy making you squirm from excitement. Levi sat up and helped you position yourself over his cock. Once he did he slammed into your pussy making you stifle a scream.  
"I want to hear your voice..." Levi hissed. You nodded and began bouncing up and down letting out lewd noises. Levis head was buried in the crook of your neck and yours to his. Finally after being pumped in that position for an hour you came twice. Levi pulling out for his ejaculation each time and shooting it on your tummy. Finally you and Levi panted heavily in each others grasp.  
"Let's... Let's agree to keep this between us.." He panted. You nodded.  
"As long as I can come back whenever I want~. "Levi rolled his eyes and nodded with a blush.  
"Fine..." He kissed you and pulled out. "Now get dressed and get out before someone sees you. Little did they know someone was watching the whole time.


	7. Foursomes With Reiner and Berthold~

You fell asleep late that night. Your muscles were sore and you for once didn't even feel like masturbating.  
So you just slumped in bed. You stripped from your clothes and was about to pull the cover over you to fall asleep but the door creaked open. You squinted in the dark to see the figure. 

"Ymir?..." You whispered out, trying not to wake little krista in the bed next to you. When she didn't answer she realized Ymir went on a trip earlier that day. No way in hell she's already back. "Who's there!" You called out a little scared now. You stood up but once you did you were rushed by a larger form and a bag was thrown over your head. 

You kicked and screamed as the large muscular form took your naked body down the hall. You heard a door slam and lock and then the sack was ripped off your head. Before you stood Reiner and about four other boys. One of them was Berthold. You blushed a bit. Tall men like them were on your must fuck list for sure. The taller the target the bigger the cock~. Or so you always thought when you saw them. 

"We heard you like to fuck. "Started Reiner. You nodded. 

"And you thought the best was to get me to fuck you was to kidnap me from my room and take me to this abandoned part of the castle?" You said sarcastically. Berthold looked down and scratched the back of his head. 

"S-Sorry! ______ we didn't want to-"

"So even cute little Bert wants to play with me~. "You said as you got on all fours and crawled towards the boys. They all collectively blushed and looked down. You finally got to Reiner and looked up at him. "You want to fuck me~. "He nodded ever so slightly but that was enough for you you. "Then all you had to do was ask. "And with that you expertly unbuttoned his pants and took his slightly hard cock into your mouth an sucked it hard. He blushed and covered his mouth to suppress his moans and the other couple of guys you couldn't remember started to get jealous. 

"Hey! No fair!" They both said. One sat it the front of you and rubbed his hard wet cock on your throbbing pussy. He lifted you up and pressed his hard tip to your hole and shoved it in. You arched your back but you still wanted more cock. So as reiners fat cock started to throb in your mouth you pulled off and started to stroke him. It twitched your your hand as you jerked him off. He groaned and shot a bucket load of suppressed up on your face and tits. Once he had relieved himself All over you the other boy had sneakily shoved his cock in your tight hole. The two boys then mercilessly double penetrated your pussy. You bounced up and down on their long, thick hard cocks. The boy to your front grabbed your tits and started licking them until your nipples were hard. The boy to your back fingered your ass until you felt your pussy starting to quiver. You were so close to shooting your thick creamy cum on their cocks so fucking close. But before you could you felt them fill up your pussy with their thick white cum. They bit their lips to hide their moans. They had cum actually slipping out of your pussy onto the ground and your legs. Then they pulled out . You looked up in confusion and you saw the three guys including Reiner with hard ons looking with an almost predatory look. 

It was obvious what they wanted you to do but how could you choose! They all had huge cocks~. Big, thick, juicy cocks. So you grabbed the two at both ends and started sucking that hard cock of Riener's again. You even leaned down and started sucking his nicely shaven balls. When they twitched in your mouth you knew he was cumming. Almost on time the other boys succulent dicks throbbed with ecstasy. So you sat down back the floor and opened your mouth. In almost a second the boys shot a mixture of their semen down on your form. You shuddered and drank it all. Or at least what got into your mouth. The boys dicks all went limp but you weren't satisfied. 

You looked toward Berthold and saw the hard on in his pants and you crawled over and licked his crotch. The tall male shivered and clenched the bedsheets. You nuzzled his crotch with your nose and bit the fabric lightly. He yipped and bit his lip. 

"Don't worry I wouldn't bite you. "You smirked and started unbuttoning his pants. Let's face it you loved getting slapped in the face by a big cock. So when Bertholds hit you in the face, your pussy began dripping with anticipation. Instead of simply sucking Bertholds manhood, you decided to give him a show. So you took your tits and placed them on either side of his cock and started bouncing up and down. The boys face lit up and you took your mouth and placed it at the top of his cock and licked his cock every time it peeked up between your voluptuous breasts. 

Berthold soon clenched his teeth and shot his semen directly into your mouth which you drank happily. As soon as you finished you noticed the other boys watching intently. Though Berthold came, he wasn't limp so you decided to climb on top of him and rude his fat monster cock. You gripped his shoulders and he held your waist as you forced his cock deeper into your pussy. He just couldn't take it anymore and he picked up your waist and rammed himself deep into your pussy. It was like forcing an eggplant down a water balloon it was so big. You felt another set of hands on your hips and you turned around to see Reiner. Yes~. More cock. Your ass then stretched as much as your pussy was as Reiner fucked you. Your pussy was dripping wet and soaking Bertholds cock. You'd had enough of this. You knew your pussy was sensitive now, so you reached down and squeezed your clit. In a second you squirted a hot rain of pussy juice on their dicks. In unison with you Berthold and Reiner began shooting cum inside your pussy making you moan. 

The three of you then sat there dripping in each other's sweat and cum. Your legs were numb but that didn't matter. That was one of the single best foursomes you've ever had. 

Once you'd recovered you stood up and started getting dressed. "Ah that was fun. Maybe next time I can prostate milk you cute boys. "You said while you slipped on your panties. 

"Prostate milk?" Reiner asked. 

"Yup. Remember it cause it will be tasty~. "You chuckled and started back off to your room. However, before you opened the door you heard someone scuttle away. But once you opened the door whoever that was, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever can tell me what prostate milking is gets to say who the reader fucks in the next chapter


	8. Eren

He was watching again. His eyes focused on their sweaty bodies as they destroyed each other. At first it was simple curiosity, now it was obsession. Watching the girl he loved get ruthlessly fucked by men and sometimes women was disgusting, but he couldn't help himself. He liked it, he knew it was sick and he liked it. 

He smiled and bit his lip as he watched _______ get fucked by Reiner and Bertholdt. Her beautiful curves. Her delectable pussy, her beautiful hair. He looked down at his member, it was covered in his own semen as was his hand, but he wasn't nearly satisfied. He sat up on his knees a little bit to speed things up and he sucked on his first and middle finger. He then pulled up his shirt to expose his pink nipples as well as muffle his moans. He then started rubbing the tender flesh on his chest. His eyes rolled back and he tried to focus but all he could think about was you. He looked in the keyhole again and felt a spurt of cum fill his hands as he finished. He was startled as he noticed _______ coming towards the door. He didn't have time to clean up so instead he ran into the nearest closet and hid. 

He nervously heard her footsteps in the hall then heard her walk away.   
He shuddered in delight. Getting almost caught in the act made him incredibly horny. The teenage boy released his shirt and licked the cum from his hand in delight. He pulled up his pants and tightened the straps around his butt and crotch and left the room looking slightly disheveled. 

He flopped on the bed with Jean in the bunk above him and Armin at the library. Thank god he was asleep and didn't wake up so easily. He pulled out a picture of you and was about to finish what he began earlier until he heard your voice outside his door. He blushed and peeked through the keyhole. 

There you stood. A taller dark haired male pressing you up against the wall. Your kissed him and he picked up both your legs to spread you apart and lick your pussy. 

His cock twitched and he felt like he wasn't cumming quickly enough. He looked back to make sure Jean was still asleep and he took his cum drenched hand and slipped it into his jeans and used his cum to lube up his ass. Once he did he let out a small moan. 

Erens POV

'That feels so good!' He thought and moaned softly as he finger fucked himself while watching you. His prostate felt amazing! He was in a moaning daze and he didn't even notice the presence behind him until he felt the hot breath on his neck. 

"Your just a little pervert aren't you. "His eyes widened and he turned around and went to punch him but Jean grabbed his arm. He pushed Eren on the ground and pinned him down. 

"Get off me!" He struggled. 

"So this is what you do! You like to watch people have sex. You fucking sicko!" 

"No I don't!" He hissed back at him and kept struggling. 

"You've probably never touched a woman in your life. Your nothing but a perverted virgin aren't you!" Eren shook his head and teared up. 

"N-No!" Even though he felt himself growing hard from this. Jean looked down at his cock and smirked. 

"Your right..." He leaned down so that his mouth was just above his neck. "Your a slutty virgin. And from what I saw you like shoving things up your ass. Don't you. "Eren looked down and played with his fingers. This pissed off Jean so he reached down and started violently running his cock. "Answer me!" Eren arched his back and moaned loudly. "Yeah you want it don't you. "He smirked and began taking off his pants. 

"N-No!" He covered his crotch and ass which made him even annoyed. "Eren shrunk back and bit his lip. "I haven't even prepared..." 

"Stop lying. I watched you 'prepare' for about 10 minutes until you came. Why do you think I'm up in the first place. "He smirked and started taking off his boxers. He blushed and covered his mouth. Jean smirked and leaned up kissing Eren roughly and biting his lip making a scar and drawing blood. When he pulled back he smirked and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you. "  
Erens face turned a bright crimson red and he looked Jean in the eyes. 

"Jean what's wrong with you..." He said softly. Jean only scoffed and picked him up by his waist and dragged him to the bed. He still resisted but to no avail he was placed on the bed. Afterwards he smirked and reached down yanking his pants off.

"No! Stop it!" He kicked and swing at him. He turned on his knees and tried to crawl away but he grabbed his pants and ripped them until they came off exposing his soft round ass. Jesn grabbed his ass and picked it up. He pushed s finger inside and twisted it around. He let out a sexy moan and drooled a bit. 

"So you liked that huh~. "He the stood up and placed his cock on the outside of his anus and smiled. "Let's try something bigger. "He said as he shoved his cock deep into his ass and smirked. Erens eyes widened and he let out a howling screech. He struggled and tried to get him to let go but he wouldn't budge. He pulled out of Eren just to slam right back in and make him scream again. His ass was so tight and he was in love with the constant stimulation. He picked him up and sat him in his lap while he bounced up and down. Eren suddenly made a sexy sound as a loud moan shot through his body. He moaned and felt his cock noticing it more sensitive than before and he started jerking off again with a sloppy smile on his face. He felt his cock twitch in his ass then he heard jeans words. 

"I'm gonna cum. "His eyes widened and he tried to push away but he was to weak from the sex he could barely move him. He felt a burst of cum shoot up into his ass. He leaned his head back and moaned and waited for the seeming less cum to stop. But it seems it's been a while since Jean got off. He shivered as the cum leaked out and squished between his ass cheeks and his cock. "Take it out..." He said and smiled a bit. Jean didn't listen and waited to finish deep inside the boy. Once he was completely filled up with his cum he pushed him on the ground. Eren blushed and tried to let the cum drip out but he felt a kick from behind. 

"Did I tell you to empty your self. Get on your knees and spread your ass. He obeyed and heard the sound of a drawer opening. All of the sudden he felt his ass walls stretching again. He looked at his ass and saw that Jean shoved a butt plug deep into his ass. Erens green eyes widened in confusion and Jean pulled him up to kiss him. Eren crawled into his lap and kissed him more. His member rubbing against Jeans. "I want you to sleep with my cum inside of you~. "He smirked and licked his bleeding lip, he created from earlier. The boy nodded and leaned on Jeans shoulder. 

"Heh why don't you get some sleep. "He tossed hum on the bed. My little bitch. "He smirked and climbed up into his bunk. Once he did he fell asleep and Erens sat in bed thinking about how amazing that felt and stroking the scar on his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? If you did give me a kudos and comment if you'd like to see more bottom Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it~? If so drop a comment and a kudos


End file.
